Changing Hearts
by Sakuya Tamarac
Summary: Before entering her new school, Sakura vowed to herself to never love again but after meeting Yoh and his friends will she break off her promise and make an exception for a certian spiky blue hair boy?
1. First Day of School

'_Principle's office, principle's office' _a brown hair girl mused '_Ah here it is'_ she came to a stop and gently turned the door knob in front of her.

Gently closing the door behind she continued to walk straight until a voice interrupted.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice behind a desk asked

The girl spun a around and saw a figure. "Yes, I'm trying to find Mr. Anderson, the principle here. I'm supposed to pick my timetable from him" she said trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Alright," the figure said slowly standing up behind the desk "But you'll have to wait here for a little while, Mr. Anderson isn't expecting one here for another 15 minuets so why don't you take a seat for now?" the person stepped out of her desk and motioned her to sit down.

Studying the black hair woman who looked like she was in around her early thirties in front of her, Sakura took a seat without a word.

The elder woman took a sit beside her as well. She grabbed a clip-boards with a thin stank of of yellow paper attached to it and asked "I'll need you signature in this box here" the woman handed the board to the younger girl.

Studying the offered board for awhile the brown hair girl then did that she was told. The elder woman inspected thoroughly after Sakura was finished "Sakura Takara eh?" she said after a while and introduced herself as Mr. Janson the secretary in Adams High.

"It's nice to meet you!" Sakura replied and gave her a smile as she remembered her manners.

"Yes. Yes it's nice to--"Mrs. Jansen said but was interrupted by a loud thump at the end of the room.

"Oh, don't mind that," the elder woman reassured after looking at the brown hair girl's half surprised and shocked expression, "It's a routine." She finished, standing up to leave "Excuse me for a sec" Mrs. Janson added before going, leaving a confused girl behind.

Tapping her feet impatiently, Sakura waited for the elder woman's return.

After waiting what felt like eternality Mrs. Jason finally came back with a gray color slip of paper on her hand

"Sorry about that," the black hair woman gave an apologetic smile, "Mr. Anderson just fell off his chair again." She paused "Anyway here's you timetable. Now hurry, your homeroom class starts in 5 minuets."

"Thank you," Sakura thanked politely as she stood to leave.

"Hey man how your summer was," Horo Horo greeted, sliding a seat next to a dark blue hair boy.

"Ok I guess." Ren shrugged as he stared off into space.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Hao asked, bending down beside Ren.

"No why, what years is she in?" Horo Horo inquired.

"Ours apparently" Hao replied "And rumors says that she's really hot!"

"Really? I guess we'll see it now won't we" Ren spoke up and gesture Hao to take a seat as the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning students. I trust all of you had a good summer. For the people who don't know me I'm Mrs. Stuart and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year. Today I'd like to introduce you a new student. I hope you'll make her feel welcome. Miss Takara would you come in please." the teacher said.

The door opened half way and a slimly built girl entered the roon. Immediately the boys in the class room started applased with a few other who erupted into cat whistle.

The girl had a shoulder length brown hair with lines of red streaks on them. She was wearing the school uniform which was composed with a white t-shirt, a black tie and a black knee socks. She had almond shape eyes which were light blue.

"Would you introduce yourself please Miss Takara," Mrs. Stuart asked. Sakura shrugged indifferently.

"My name is Sakura Takara and moved here because my step parents transfer their work over here," she said.

"Alright." the teacher nodded "Does anyone have any question for Sakura?"

As Sakura was bombarded with questions, Ren studied the girl in front of the class room.

"Now we need someone to show you around won't we," Miss Takara said to no one particular as every boys in the classroom started waving their hands crazy including Horo Horo and Hao.

"Who would like to accompany Miss Takara to her locker," the teacher asked to the class and she scanned around the classroom but then stopped as she landed her gaze at Horo Horo. "Horo Horo, would you be so kind to show Miss Takara around later," Mrs. Stuart asked sweetly.

When the light blue hair boy heard his name he cheered and did a little dance. "Sure!" he said after sharing his happiness to the classroom.

"Great!" the homeroom teacher chimed "Now where is your locker," her questioned directed at the girl in front of the classroom.

"237," Sakura replied politely.

"Oh!" Mrs. Stuart looked surprised, "If I remembered correctly isn't your locker 239 Ren? Right next to Miss Takara."

Since the Chinese boy didn't response Hao answered for him. "Yes ma'me." he said.

"Then why don't you show Sakura here her locker is instead?" Mrs. Stuart asked "Actually, take her now since the class is going to be dismissed in 5 minuets"

Ren scowled. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Well off you go! Have fun," the teacher chirped while waving her hands goodbye towards the door.

Sighing, Ren exited the classroom and then he quickly glanced back, making sure the girl was following him. Sure enough she was right behind him, glancing at the hallway.

"So what do you have next?" Ren asked, feeling the need to make conversation.

"Um Social Study," Sakura answered, studying the new surrounding.

"With Mr. Rogers?" Ren asked once again.

"Yeah." What do you have next?' she inquired.

"Same as you," the Chinese boy replied as he came to a stop. "Here's you locker," Ren added, pointing at a grayish color locker.

As Sakura tries to open her locker Ren wandered to his locker. _"No what was my combination again?' he thought 'Oh yeah, 9.0.11'_ He turned his locker. It didn't open. He tried again, again and again. The lock didn't even budge.

Ren growled in frustration.

"Need any help?" a voice asked sweetly beside him.

The Chinese boy turned and saw Sakura leaning casually against a locker. "No," he said abruptly.

The brown hair girl raised an eyebrow. "Alright," she said in amusement," Now lets go to Socials" she chirped as she skipped down the hall way.

"Um Sakura?" Ren asked, smirking.

"Yeah, Ren?" Sakura answered, looking back.

"Socials is the other way," he finished, pointing at the opposite direction that Sakura had just skipped down.

"Oh. Ok," the brown hair girl said as she took a hold of Ren's hand.

Ren scowled.

After arriving to the Social Study's room Ren took a seat behind a guy with long brown hair, leaving Sakura pondering where to sit.

"Hey Sakura!" Over here!" called a light blue hair boy whom Sakura recognized from her homeroom. _' Hobo Hobo was his name. Wasn't it?' _she mused as she quickly sled to a seat beside the Hobo Hobo boy.

"Hi!" he greeted as she sat down.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted back. "You're Hobo Hobo right?"

The long brown hair boy who sat in front of Ren choked on the water he was drinking while Hobo Hobo sweatdropped.

Confusion clouded over the girl's features. "Isn't it?" she asked puzzlely.

"No, it Horo Horo," Ren corrected as he looked up at his choking friend in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry," the brown hair girl apologized as she gave Horo Horo a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about it," Horo Horo said, waving his hand as he gave her one of his geniue smile.

"Hey Yoh, Anna. Over here," Hao suddenly called out to a boy who looked like him except with a shorter hair and a girl who had blond hair.

The pair came over. 'Hey Hao, Ren, Horo Horo!" the boy greeted.

"It's Hobo Hobo now," Hao snickered.

"Oh shut up Hao," Horo Horo snapped at his friend. "Anyway Yoh, meet Sakura."

"Who?" Yoh repeated in confusion.

"Sakura," the light blue hair boy restated again but pointing at the girl this time to make it clear.

Yoh looked beside his blue hair friend. "Oh," he said when he came eye contact with Sakura then he grinned "Hi, I'm Yoh" he paused as he brought the blond hair girl forward "And this is Anna," he added.

At the mention of her name, Anna nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura addressed, returning his grin.

"Yoh!" Anna's authoritative. voice suddenly rang "Go find a seat for me."

Yoh nodded as he found a seat at the opposite side that the gang were sitting.

The teacher then came in and said that they were to do a research project on English Revolution so they should find a partner to do it with.

"Hey Yoh you gonna be with Anna again?" Hao shouted across the room.

Anna gave Hao a glare which seems to say _Of Course, who else would he be pair up with you moron?_

The long brown hair boy shrugged off then he turned towards the Horo Horo. "Horo Horo you're with me ok?" Hao asked.

"No I'm with Sakura," the light blue boy said ignoring the surprise looks from his other people he then looked up at Sakura with puppy eyes. "Please," he asked.

The brown hair girl giggled. "Of course Horo Horo, I'll be your partner," she said patting his head as well after calming down from her laughs

Hao sighed. "Guess I'm not wanted by my 3 best friends." He mumbled then turned his attention to the Chinese boy. "Guess I with you then."

"Hope you got your binder," Ren said.

Hao lifted an eyebrow at his friend's unusual comment. "Why, didn't you bring yours?" he asked suspisiously.

"My fricken locker wouldn't open," Ren said a little impatiently.

Hao raised his eyebrow again. He was going to ask more but decided that it probably be better if he dropped the topic.

The teacher then clapped his hand together to get everybody's attention. "Student if you have any questions just raise you hand and the text book and the worksheet is up in the front," he said.

"Go get the things Yoh," Anna addressed the short brown hair boy again.

"Get one for me too," Hao yelled after Yoh.

"Me three," Horo Horo shouted after Hao.

"Yeah Yeah," the short brown hair boy said, waving his hand slighty in annoyance.

Sakura who had been quiet for quite a long time suddenly sat up. She whispered to her partner, "Horo Horo. Why is Anna so um like um...." She struggled to find the appropriate word "Commanding! Yeah Commanding and Yoh is just—"

"Sitting there obeying everything she says?" Horo Horo finished for her.

Sakura looked surprised. "Yeah," she said

"Oh right, you don't know." The light blue hair boy said, "Well you see Anna and Yoh are engaged to each other."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted dropping her binder on the floor.

Everyone turned around to look at the person who had the sudden outburst.

"Do you have any problem?" the Social teacher inquired impatiently.

"Oh no. No problem here," the girl replied innocently as she picked up her binder.

As Yoh came back with the supplies he gave Sakura a half amused and half confused look. "Here's your text book," he said, passing the texts to Horo Horo and the worksheet to Sakura.

"They're engaged?!" Sakura whisper fiercely after the short brown hair boy was out of ear-shot.

"Yeah," Horo Horo whispered back as he looked up and met the gaze or more like the glare from their Social teacher. "Listen," he said to the girl next to him "I'll tell you later, the Rogers is watching."

Sakura looked up and saw the glaring from the teacher. She nodded in understanding then grinned, "Alright now," she opened the Text, "let see who was this Oliver Cromwell."


	2. The Second Period

After finishing his last worksheet Ren consulted his timetable and found out that he have Chemistry next. '_Looks like I have Chem. Next_' he mused '_This time it better not be Mr. Adams again. I swear he tried to kill us with his experiment that exploded last year. _

Just as Ren started leaving the classroom he felt a hand slipped into his. He looked down and saw Sakura beside him.

"What are you doing!" he snapped.

"Holding your hand," she replied.

"I can see that. But why are you holding my hand," Ren snapped again, getting very annoyed.

"Because I want to," Sakura responded, tilting her head onto one side.

"Well don't," the Chinese boy said impatiently.

Sakura sighed and let go of Ren's hand.

"So where's the Chemistry room?" she asked and glanced at the rooms around her in the hallway.

The Chinese boy said scowling, "You have Chemistry now?"

"Yep!" she answered and nodded after.

"Well unfortunately I have Chem. next too, so just follow me then okay," the dark blue hair boy sighed.

"Great, another class together!" the brown hair girl cheered as she grabbed Ren's hand into hers again.

Ren groaned inwardly as he started to climb the stair.

'_Where the hell is Horo Horo anyway? Maybe he can take this brat where she needed to go' _he thought as came to a stop the Chemistry room with a name plate glued on the door which said **Mr. Adams**.

Before entering the classroom the Chinese boy glanced around the hallway to see if Horo Horo has arrived yet

As reading his thought Sakura said to Ren. "If you're looking for Horo Horo, he went to locker to get something," she said.

Ren said nothing as he sled a seat in the first row. Sakura did the same as they both waited for the other students' arrival.

After a few minuets people started coming in. Then Horo Horo came through the door bouncing with Hao behind him.

"Sakura!" the light spiky hair boy said "you have Chem. too?"

"Yeah," Sakura grinned.

Just as Horo Horo was going to say more the teacher came in and motioned the students who were standing to take a seat.

"Alright class. I'm Mr. Adams and to start off I was thinking that we should do a pracs. Everyone ok with that?" Mr. Adams asked the class.

Without waiting for an answer the teacher continued. "Great. The instruction procedures paper will be in the front on my desk. Does anyone have any question?"

Hao raised his hand. "Can we work in partners?" he inquired.

The teacher mused for a split second before smiling, "Of course you can," he said "In fact you are allowed to work in pairs or in threesomes."

The long brown hair boy's face beamed up then he quickly turned to Horo Horo despite his protest that he wanted to work with Sakura. Sakura turned to Ren who shrugged and said that he'll get the equipments and that she was to get the instruction paper and a bench.

Sakura followed behind Hao who did the same thing.

"So how do you like this school so far," he asked before Sakura sat down on her bench.

"Well it's defiantly different," Sakura replied.

"Is that a good kind of—,"

"Yo lazyass, you dragged me to working with you instead of Sakura so you better quit chatting with her and help me to get the materials," Horo Horo shouted across the room, interrupting Hao.

The long brown hair boy stood up and smiled apologetically down at her before leaving.

"So you know what to do right?" Ren suddenly asked from behind, startled Sakura.

"Huh? Yeah I did this before," she replied, getting off the bench.

"Good," Ren said curtly before sitting down on his previous chair.

"Why are you sitting?" the aqua eyed girl asked with a hint of anger. "you're suppose to be helping."

"No, I'm not," Ren responded.

"Oh gee I wonder why ever not," Sakura said sarcastically.

Ren smirked. "Because you are merely a woman," he said smartly, 'Or did you forget what you read in the previous period. Remember in the text it said that the women before had to do all the work." He reminded

"Merely a woman," Sakura muttered while Ren smirked triumphantly.

'Listen Ren, you better help me or you'll get an F cuz I not going to do anything if you aren't," the brown hair girl said.

"If I get an F that means you'll get an F as well," the Chinese boy reminded her, giving her another smirk.

Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you know what, I'll just go to Hao and Horo Horo's group then," she said as she raised both her hands up in defeat.

"No, you can't," Ren said, panicking a little.

"Yes I can and I will," Sakura retorted as she got up to leave.

Then the teacher walked over with a confused face. "Where are you going," he asked the girl. Then asked the both of them "Do you have any problem?"

"Um well—,"

"Non at all sir. Right partner?" Ren told the teacher as he quickly jumped off the

chair, interrupting Sakura.

"What are you talking about? Just a minuet ago you said—"

"I said I didn't understand the instruction right? But now I do," the Chinese boy cutted her off again.

Sakura gave him a glare as Mr. Adams nodded and added before leaving, "If there's any question just ask me okay?" He gave a stern look.

"Yes sir," the dark blue hair boy answered ignoring the glare.

"What the hell is your problem," Sakura hissed to her partner "You know I can just dump you here and work with Horo Horo instead."

Ren's eyes widen a little as the girl made a gesture to call Mr. Adams.

"Mr. Adams," the aqua eyes girl addressed to the teacher, "I think I'll worhmm—!"

"Alright, alright," Ren gave in and covered Sakura's mouth from saying more, "I'll help ok?"

As Mr. Adams came over to the pair once more he gave them a warning look which seems to say _'If you two don't get to work I'll fail you both.'_

Sakura took a deep breath as Ren's hand around her mouth was gone.

"You happy," the Chinese boy asked, extremely irritated.

The brown hair girl nodded, looking very pleased.

After awhile of working Ren said, "You really are a spoiled brat you know that?"

Looked taken back by the comment Sakura protested, "I am not. I'm a nice girl."

"Sure," Ren replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Ren!" the girl shouted as she slapped her hands to the desk below her.

The test tube that was at the edge of the table fell off and broke into pieces.

Everyone turned to the sound.

"Oops," the girl who broke the glass squeaked nervously as she bit her lips.

"Alright that is it! If I hear another sound from either of you," Mr. Adams shouted, pointing a finger at the pair,"You both will get an F in this assignment and a week

detention!"

Avoiding looking at any of their classmates in the eye the two teens mumbled, "Yes sir."

"And as for the test tube, you two will have to figure out a way to pay for it," the

Chemistry teacher added impatiently as he bended down to pick up the broken pieces of the tube.

"Yes," came the reply by the two teens again.

Then the bell rang as the signal of the end of class.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Adams sighed in frustration as he sank back to his chair in the front of the classroom.

Ok plz review?? I'd like some feedback. I apologize if the characters appears to be out of character. So yeah... review plz and i appreciated if you didn't flame me.


End file.
